


It's Working

by sheworeboots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, M/M, Niall's a leader, Sappy Harry, Shy Liam, Soz, background ziam - Freeform, crappy flats, harry's having an existential crisis, i mention kids a lot oops lol, in the literal sense, lots of swearing, louise teasdale - Freeform, my updates are IRREGULAR, sad!harry, sort of, they live in Manchester for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheworeboots/pseuds/sheworeboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been moping for weeks now when his best friends Niall and Liam decided to do something about it. They take him to try out new activities which include a drama class taught by the handsome and sassy Louis, who changes Harry’s perspective on life…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Trying Out New Things

**Author's Note:**

> i just started writing this because i didn't want to study for my upcoming french test.  
> i don't have a beta-reader so excuse my commas, they might be sort of all over the place. i never know where to put them.  
> i'm not a professional writer so i apologise if my writing is horrid. if it is, tell me but, like, in a nice sort of way. ok thanks. enjoy!

Walking down the hallway to his crappy little flat in Manchester, rain-soaked Harry is hating life more than usual. Nothing specific had happened, he’d just been mopey and grumpy for the past month and today had been another grey, boring day where nothing happened and everything was the same. Harry was feeling a bit dramatic.

He wanted to go, run away somewhere and leave everything behind. The University, work, that stressful but awfully boring life he had.  
The thought is rather tempting when he can’t find any reason to stay except maybe the fact that his best friend Niall would not survive without him. Harry is Niall’s one and only food source. He's the only one who makes sure Niall gets something inside of him that isn’t booze and junk food. He doesn’t think the blond has had a proper meal that hasn’t been prepared by Harry in the three years that they’ve been flatmates.  
They moved together right after college. Harry’s mum had met Niall’s thirteen years ago, when they came to Manchester on holiday. Niall had broken his arm while playing on a play ground and needed to go to the hospital where coincidentally Anne, Harry’s mother, worked. They’d been friends ever since, always visiting each other on any holiday available. So when the time came to choose a University, Niall didn’t even hesitate to choose the same one Harry did. They were mates for life, after all.

As Harry finally manages to unlock the door to their home on the third try, he can hear his best friend snoring from their bright pink sofa standing in the middle of their tiny living room. It's an old raggedy thing they’d found when one of their neighbours was moving out, leaving several pieces of still somewhat useable furniture behind. It had been a field day for the two broke college students. Their flat had finally looked like a proper home since they acquired almost all of their living room furniture that day.

Harry closes the door behind him and throws the plastic bag containing a cold loaf of banana bread he brought home from work towards his sleeping friend. It bumps off his left shoulder with a thump and falls onto their vomit-green rug that's placed in between their tiny TV and the sofa. They haven’t found a coffee table yet.  
The action manages to stir Niall out of his sleep and he wakes slowly with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and looking around dazedly. He probably came home after Uni, threw himself onto the pink monstrosity and had been sleeping there until now.

“Wake up sleeping beauty, or else I’ll cook you broccoli soup again!” Harry threatens as Niall groans and gets off the sofa lazily. Niall picks up the plastic bag, emitting an appreciative grunt when he finds its content.

“You can’t just physically assault me, and get away with it! Even if it’s with banana bread!” Niall says, pointing at Harry’s face with an almost adorable frown.  
Harry just sticks his tongue out with a cheeky smile and dodges the bread being thrown towards him as the irish lad howls: “ _Avenge me, banana bread!_ ”

Niall is the best at cheering up people, even when he doesn’t know they need cheering up.

On his way into their tiny almost-kitchen, he pulls off his soaking wet jumper to lay on the radiator to dry. He's raiding the fridge for something edible as Niall approached, loaf in hand, hopping on the kitchen counter to watch him cook like the lazy bastard that he is.

##

After Harry cooked a delicious meal,(which only he could’ve made out of just cheap pasta and some old vegetables) and they shared some jokes and some stories of the day, Niall relaxes on the couch and turns on the TV to watch _America’s Next Top Model_. He's patting the seat next to him, inviting Harry.  
But Harry shakes his head as he contemplates going to his room and calling it a night.  
He's not up for more conversation, afraid it might lead to questions like _Why are you so sad lately?_ , _What’s wrong, Harry?_ and _Why are you unhappy with your life when you should appreciate the many opportunities you’ve been given you privileged piece of sh-_

“Not this again, mate! You’ve been all puppy eyes and sad sighs for weeks now. Ya need to get out, have some fun!” Niall’s voice is muffled by the popcorn he's stuffing blindly into his mouth as he keeps his eyes trained on the screen.  
And here we go.  
Harry's surprised by his friend’s observant eye though and wonders if maybe he really had been that obvious?  
Also, didn’t they just have dinner? And where did the popcorn come from?

“Hey, let’s go out tonight! We’ll call Liam. It’s Friday, he needs a break from studying anyway!” Niall is gesturing wildly with popcorn flying everywhere.

Harry still hasn’t responded when Niall already makes the decision to do just that. He's up and collecting his wallet and keys while chewing the last of his popcorn.

Harry is ready to decline as he takes a step back “I don’t feel like-“

“C’mon, we gotta do something about that pouty face!” Niall comes closer to squeeze Harry’s face with one greasy hand and shakes it gently. Harry can’t help but smile back at him.

He nods, his chocolate curls bouncing, and Niall beams at him. “Good lad!”  
The Irishman turns to take his jacket, holding the door open for his flatmate.

Harry follows Niall out of the flat after grabbing his coat and keys. With one last look inside, he decides he's going to try and have fun tonight, if not for himself, then at least for Niall.

##

They are heading to their favourite pub just a couple of blocks from their flat, while Niall's practically begging Liam over the phone to leave his books for one night and come have fun with the two of them.

Liam is one of those over-achievers. Always studying, always working. Especially after he’d just got dumped by Sophia, his girlfriend of two years. He wanted to become a physiotherapist, helping people while staying in shape and doing what he loved. It was honestly the perfect job for him.

Harry thinks about that as Niall's on the phone, wondering whether he’d made the right choice almost 3 years ago, when he decided he wanted to be a doctor.  
Everyone seems to know exactly what they want, even Niall had always been sure he wanted to be a music producer. Only Harry was starting to doubt his abilities. But backing out now seemed like a cowardly move and changing his major would require even more work.  
Maybe he could finish his degree and just stay working at Nick’s Bakery. He didn’t need a big, happy family he could support and care for financially.  
Yeah, who needs that, when he can live in a crappy flat forever with just a few stray cats as company…

Niall hangs up just as they reach the pub, opening the door for Harry happily, successfully silencing Harry’s not-so-happy thoughts.

They walk inside, Harry leading the way to their usual table, which is thankfully unoccupied.  
Niall heads to the bar to order some drinks as Harry sits down and eyes the few people here.  
Just the usual kind of people, a few men still in suits after a long day at the office, a couple of older gents watching the football game on the telly and that one depressed looking loner that always sits in the corner, drinking beer after beer until the bar closes.  
Harry frowns, realizing that that could be him one day…

Niall comes back, balancing three beers and a small bowl of mini pretzels.  
Of course, he wants to eat again. That boy’s stomach is a giant black pit that could swallow anything and everything, no need to wait in between meals.

“I’m gonna be that guy one day.” Harry gestures towards the loner, Niall following his gaze.

The blond shakes his head, sitting down on the chair next to him.  
“Don’t be dramatic. Whatever’s going on with ya, it’ll be over before ya know it.”  
Niall shoves one of the pints in the curly lad’s direction and pats him on the shoulder.  
He gives him a reassuring smile before scanning the crowd himself.

“No birds here, eh?” He doesn’t sound too disappointed, turning back to Harry and grabbing a handful of the pretzels while telling him about his day with a full mouth.  
Just like Harry, Niall works while attending University. He teaches a guitar class twice a week for children 6 to 8 years old. He was good at it and the kids loved his easy-going, happy nature.

Harry smiles at the idea of working with kids. He always wanted at least three of his own.  
He wanted that big happy family in a town house with a white a picket fence and a Golden Retriever that one of the kids wished for but ended up being his and his partner’s responsibility.

But apparently that wasn’t in his future if he didn’t pull himself together and stop moping…  
Niall was right, Harry needy to get his head out of his ass.

Just as he's ready to tell Niall the good news, they see Liam entering the pub and approaching his friends sitting near the window.  
He's smiling half-heartedly, bags under his eyes. Clearly tired from studying all week.

“Mate, you look like utter shite.”

Classic Niall. Tactful as always.

“I wouldn’t put it like that-“ Harry gives Niall a disapproving glare “- but you do look like you’ve been working too hard, Liam.”

Liam sits down on the third chair and gives a dismissing shrug and an eye roll.  
He runs a hand through his short hair as he takes the pint Niall is offering with a nod.  
“Seriously though, you two need to cheer up. I’m feelin’ a little lonely over here in the happy corner!” Niall leans back, one arm on the back of Harry’s chair and the other in the pretzel bowl again.

Liam and Harry exchange looks as the former shrugs again.  
Harry feels bad for apparently making Niall feel like he had to fix him somehow.

“Well Uni’s keeping us busy and when we’re not studying or working we’re here at the pub. What else can we do?” Harry tries to hide the desperate tone to his voice with a too-wide grin, dimple showing.

Niall looks between the two for a moment and then beams as he sits up straight and gestures for the two to come closer.

“We could try something crazy and new, something fun! We could go sky-diving or do graffiti or steal something!” Niall is stuffing his mouth with the last of the pretzels as he waits patiently for the boys to speak.

“Niall, my friend, one of those things is way too expensive and the other two are sort of illegal.”  
Harry watches as Niall’s grin falls and sits back, deflated.

“Actually, spray paint costs a lot too.” Liam chimes in, an amused glint in his eyes.

Niall lookes like a toddler whose favourite toy is nowhere to be found.  
“Isn’t there anything that’s free and fun? And if possible, completely legal?” Harry asks. He's trying really hard to get that look off his best mate’s face.

“Well…” Liam begins, a bit hesitant.  
Harry raises one eyebrow but waits for Liam to continue.

“I met this… I mean there’s this guy at Uni – he’s great! – He teaches this art class at a community center. He says you can take any first course for free and there’s a lot of people who go there to just try out something new and then afterwards decide which class they want to attend. So, yeah…”

There's a brief pause as they let the words sink in before Niall practically jumps from excitement.  
“Fuck yeah Liam, that’s perfect, that’s just what we need. Why didn’t you tell us before? This is it, lads!”  
Liam looks pleased but has gotten a mysterious hint of pink on his cheeks, which makes Harry's brows furrow for just a moment.  
Niall claps his shorthaired friend on the back, a cackle escaping his mouth as he raises his pint to toast on the joyous occasion. Harry laughs at Niall’s antics and gives Liam a thankful nod.  
So all three of them raise their glasses and Niall chimes “To trying out new things!”  
The other two repeat after him and sip their beers contently.

Harry smiles, a proper smile, definitely in a better mood now. He watches as his irish friend starts rattling on about his busy day to Liam.  
Maybe this really was going to help Harry out of this slump he’s in.  
Maybe he doesn’t have to worry so much.


	2. Idiots On Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take on a new adventure, outside of their comfort zones.  
> There's also a lot of leading and following and smiling and frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probs a ton of mistakes, sorry. i'm super tired..

Harry wakes to a thumping on his bedroom door. He thinks he might still be dreaming until Niall’s irish brogue chimes from the other side.

“Harry, we’re leavin’ in half an hour, the courses start at nine. Ya better be ready!”

He glances over to his alarm clock. 7:34 am on a Saturday.

Yep, he’s definitely dreaming then.

He’s about to pull his pillow over his head when the door opens with a gust of wind and Niall steps in, looking like the cheery golden leprechaun that he is.

Sometimes Harry feels like he’s in a cartoon, where Niall’s the main character.

He’s stomping over to Harry’s bed and starts pulling at his limbs. It only takes a few painful tugs and heavy grunts before Harry gives in, raising his arms in surrender.

 

“Alright, alright! I’m getting ready, just give me a minute, mate.”

The curly lad lifts his blanket, rolling off the bed ungracefully. He’s struggling to stand up when staying on the floor in his underwear to continue sleeping suddenly feels like a mighty good idea.

 

“Mate, I’m so glad you’ve started wearing pants. I’ve seen enough of your junk fer a life time.” Niall jokes while spurring Harry on by hitting his bum repeatedly.

Harry escapes to the bathroom and locks the door instantly, sighing as he steps into the shower and starts getting ready for another Niall-centric adventure. Harry’s life wouldn’t be half as fun if it weren’t for Niall.

 

After his shower, clothed Harry enters their living area with a yawn, surprised when he sees Liam eating a bowl of cereal at their “dinner table”. (Its really just a piece of garden furniture his sister Gemma had gifted them. They asked for a “small table for two” and this is what they got. Siblings are great.)

 

Harry murmurs a good morning at his friend and sits down opposite of the new comer. Liam smiles at him over the table and resumes eating his breakfast.

Niall comes in from the kitchen holding a fork and what looks like the pot with their leftovers from last night’s dinner.

Harry’s not in the mood for food and he waits for the two to finish as he tries to think of reasons to cancel their plans for today. He can’t remember why he felt good about this last night, he just wants to go back to bed and sleep the day away.

But before Harry can come up with anything, both boys have finished their meals and Niall’s already out the door without waiting for them. Liam gestures for Harry to come along as he stands up and follows, Harry now noticing that Liam looks exceptionally good this morning. Fashionable but casual, his hair perfectly styled and he even shaved for today.

 

 _Weird_ , Harry thinks.

He looks down on himself, his big grey jumper that used to be white and his skinny jeans he had to sew knee patches on. He shrugs to himself and puts on his brown boots, which have also seen better days. He didn’t even bother to wash his hair; he just doesn’t care enough to look good today. So Harry pays it no mind and trots begrudgingly after his friends, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

##

 

 

They are almost at the community center when Harry notices how much slower Liam’s been walking. He looked sort of… nervous, maybe?

Harry can’t figure out why, his brain still foggy from lack of sleep and his own jumbled thoughts in his mind.

 

Niall is the first at the door, as always, gently pushing both reluctant males into the entrance of the building.

Harry throws daggers with his eyes at Niall, even Liam is mumbling protests under his breath.

If Niall wants Harry to have fun today, he better stop manhandling him.

 

Harry enters the hallway, the buzzing noise of dozens of voices hitting him at once, doors and rows of chairs almost completely hidden from the loud mass of squabbling humans. There are couples, families and even elders, all looking for something to do in their boring, monotonous lives. So Harry fits in at least. 

Niall attempts to push the two through the crowd but gives up quickly and goes back to his usual position in front of them, leading the way.

 

Miraculously Niall finds help right away, inquiring a woman who works here while Liam smiles politely and Harry looks around his thoughts elsewhere. He notices a group of kids of various ages nearby, animatedly chatting about the courses they want to try.

“… and he teaches acting. He’s so funny!”

“My sister had him as her drama teacher and she said he’s the best.”

“I wish the course started now.”

“I can’t wait to see what we’re doing this year…”

 

As Harry overhears snippets of their conversation, he starts thinking of marriage and white picket fences again. His gaze follows the lively children as they round a corner, disappearing from view.

He doesn’t have to wait much longer until Niall grabs his elbow and pulls him towards an unknown objective.

Harry looks over at Liam who’s sporting a pleased smirk on his lips. So Niall probably chose an interesting class.

 

And he really did.

Niall had lead them to a room on the far end of the building’s right wing, occupied by several men and women in suits looking like proper snobs.

Harry raises his eyebrows at his friends, confusion showing in his features, as Niall just beckons them to one of the tables inside.

 

The room is filled mostly with small, wooden tables and three to four chairs each. The walls are a sparse white and the two windows have dark grey curtains drawn shut over them. It’s rather dark for a 9 am class, the atmosphere in the room feeling unfriendly and a bit cold.

The three college students choose a table near the entrance and sit down, waiting for the instructor.

Niall is looking around, curious.

“So… what is this exactly?” Harry asks. Niall smiles at him cheekily. Liam just holds up a finger, in lieu of asking Harry to be patient.

Before Harry can pry some more, a bald man in a suit arrives at the door, pushing a cart packed with bottles and tiny cups.

He strides to the front of the class, leaving the cart close to entrance.

The boys exchange intrigued looks.

After a brief pause, the instructor begins his speech in a bored sort of way.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Maple Syrup tasting.”

Harry has to stop himself from roaring with laughter as Niall openly giggles at his reaction. Liam’s head is already turned to listen to the _longest_ lecture about Maple syrup.

 

 

##

 

 

It’s been half an hour and the bald man hasn’t stopped talking until now, leaving all three of them bored out of their minds. Even Liam got bored, although he did his best to listen to the entire history and origin of Maple syrup until he looked like he wanted to cry.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, none of the other guests seemed irritated or uninterested, some of them even asking questions or sharing anecdotes.

 

“Now” the bald man finally says, “it is time to start the tasting. If you will please collect one cup,” he gestures down to the tiny cups he’d filled with one of the syrup bottles. “Of the classic Grade B pure Maple Syrup organically made by Shady Maple Farms. It’s one of the richest flavours and is definitely not for maple virgins.” He smirks, the expression not reaching his eyes. This emits a polite laugh from everyone in the room but the boys. “On the far left are buckets for you as well.” He motions to the left corner at the other end of the room.

 

Harry looks around to see what he means with “buckets”. Surely he misheard.

But to his confusion there really is a tower of small metal buckets on a table against the wall, which he hadn’t noticed before.

 

Liam gets up, waiting for the other two to follow.

They each grab one tiny cup filled to the brim with deep dark syrup and pick one bucket for the three of them.

 

“What are the buckets for, though?” Niall whispers as they’re making their way back to the table, passing a fancy looking older couple who eye them suspiciously.

 

“No idea.” Liam murmurs back and Harry shakes his head in wonder.

 

“If you’ll please take your syrup and take a small patient sip, you will find that beyond the richness of it, there is so much more. I will now let you do the tasting and don’t forget to take notes!” The instructor sits down to wait for everyone as he holds his own tiny cup of syrup.

 

“Um, guys? Are we gonna take notes? I have a pen but no paper.”

Liam’s frustration is kind of adorable, and so very Liam.

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna be thinking about me feelings when I’m eatin’.”

Niall takes his cup in one hand, winks at the boys and downs it’s contents like a tequila shot.

 

“Eating or drinking?” Harry asks amused, eyeing his own cup suspiciously.

 

They startle when they hear a gurgling sound behind them and they all turn in the direction it came from.

A man in his late 40s is literally gurgling his Maple syrup, his head held high as he shamelessly makes a fool of himself.

At least that’s what the boys are thinking until they hear multiple gurgles from all around the room.

 

“Right… This is _odd_.” Liam whispers.

 

Niall and Harry nod, when they here someone spitting.

Turning towards the noise again, they watch as the gurglers spit all of their maple syrup in their metal buckets.

 

“Oh come on!” Niall growls exasperated, a disgusted look on his features.

 

Harry almost shrieks as the man closest to him spits in his bucket and a few speckles of syrup fly in his direction.

 

“I’m uncomfortable.” Liam states as he practically cowers away from everyone.

The boys are just sitting there now, avoiding eye contact with the strangers around them.

 

“Can we, like, leave?” Harry questions, squirming unhappily.

Niall nods “Yeah, I’ve seen enough.” He shoots one last disgusted glance at their neighbour and stands up.

 

Harry and Liam also get up, trying to quietly sneak out the door.

Thankfully their table is positioned not far from the door, so it’s just a couple of steps until freedom.

The three make it to the entrance seemingly unnoticed, ready to congratulate themselves, when –

 

“If you are leaving this class, I’ll have to ask you to leave your cups as well please.”

They look back at the bald guy, looking like little rascals caught in the act.

Niall is sniggering behind Harry and Liam looks absolutely terrified.

 

Harry realizes that he is the one still holding onto his tiny cup and quickly walks back to their table to put it down.

He grimaces awkwardly at the instructor; his limbs twitching embarrassingly and heads back to his friends, his head down feeling hot and ashamed.

 

They close the door behind them instantly, Niall immediately falling into a fit of laughter and both boys chiming in.

Harry face-palms himself. He can’t help but laugh though, still red from embarrassment.

“Did you try ta curtsy in there?” Niall asks delighted, falling into yet another fit of giggles.

All three of them chortle as they’re making their way towards the entrance.

“Alright, so what do we try next?” Niall asks joyfully, legs wide and his hands at his hips.

Liam frowns, confused.

 

“You seriously wanna do more?” Harry wonders, disbelief contorting his face.

 

“Yeah mate, we’ve got all day. Might as well.”

 

Harry thinks _fuck it_ as Liam shrugs and they let Niall lead them to a pin board hanging on the wall close to the entry. There are not many people around now, everybody having found a course to try out.

 

On the board there’s a list hanging with the classes of the day, the time they would be starting at and the name of the teachers who will be instructing them.

Niall studies the list of activities when Liam points at a name that’s on the list.

 

“Caricature drawing course. Teacher: Zayn Malik.” Niall reads. “Is that your boy?” he asks Liam merrily.

 

Liam’s eyes go wide. “What, NO, I mean no he’s, no, I - I met him a couple of times…” he stutters, his blush a few shades darker now.

 

“Right.” Niall smirks and after one quick glance at the list, walks back to the right wing of the building

The other two lads can’t help but follow him again, one suddenly nervous, the other just a bit puzzled.

 

Entering the next room, Harry instantly likes it better than the last one.

There are the same wooden tables and chairs, but the walls are painted a more welcoming shade of banana yellow. The curtains are open, inviting in the bright light of an early October morning.

Harry steps in further; noticing that one of the walls has graffiti drawings all over. It looks pretty good and Harry shares an impressed look with Liam as they choose seats at the front of the class.

 

 

 

##

 

 

Twenty minutes have gone by when the rest of the participants start piling in.

 

Zayn, or _Liam’s boy_ , is the last to enter. He’s exceptionally beautiful, looking like he belonged on the cover of _Vogue_. Harry can tell it’s him by the large white coat he’s wearing, speckled with what looks like graffiti paint.

And if Harry were more observant this morning, he could also tell it’s him by the familiar blush on Liam’s face as he watches Zayn with wary eyes.

 

He reaches the teacher’s desk and puts down a MacBook and a pack of cigarettes, rolling up his coat’s sleeves to reveal an impressive range of tattoos.

They look better than his own, Harry thinks.

 

Zayn introduces himself and their topic almost timidly, in a heavy Bradford accent.

He doesn’t seem shy per se, but he’s got a quiet, calm attitude about him.

It makes Harry like him instantly, and a look over at Niall confirms that Niall approves of him as well.

 

He’s handing out sheets of paper and a young girl who was sitting at the very front helps by handing out pencils, erasers and pencil sharpeners from a cart stuffed in a corner at the back of the room.

 

Zayn explains what caricature drawings are and the steps to take to do it just right. But he’s keeping it short, much to the three boys’ relief.

As he finishes talking, Zayn sets up his MacBook with the ceiling mounted video projector to start showing them pictures of famous celebrities.

He also shows caricatures drawn by famous artists and his own creations.

 

Liam’s smile seems permanently edged in his features as he watches the handsome

boy at the front talk about his passion for drawing.

 

It’s cute.

 

As the course progresses, Zayn asking them to draw different faces, Harry realizes he has zero talent when it comes to drawing and starts losing interest.

The corners of his lips are pulled into a frown as he inspects the others’ drawings, a little comforted when he sees Niall and Liam looking just as disappointed with their art.

Or attempt at art, rather.

 

Just then, Zayn starts making the rounds, reaching their table and smiling promptly when he recognizes Liam.

Niall has to clear his throat to wake the two out of their trance and Zayn quickly rounds the their table to come up behind him.

 

“So… don’t know what happened but me drawing looks fuckin’ dumb.” Niall exclaims as he leans back to let Zayn inspect his art.

 

Zayn laughs shortly as he tries to deny it. “Nah mate, it’s fine. You just gotta practice.”

 

“We all have to practice.” Liam says with a grimace and Harry let’s his shoulders fall.

 

“No, I think I’ll just give up.” Harry scowls at his drawing, like it personally offended him somehow.

 

“You won’t get any better then.” Zayn says simply, a hint of a smile showing. He takes off to continue his stroll around the room. He’s stopping every now and then, when someone asks him for his opinion or he wants to give someone advice.

 

The course proceeds much the same way, everyone drawing quietly, only exchanging a few words with their neighbours.

 

When it is time for everyone to leave, Zayn collects the provided stuff and stops at the guys’ table again.

 

“So, uh, did you like it?” He asks a little apprehensive.

Zayn’s face practically shines when Liam nods enthusiastically.

 

Harry thinks they could be cute together.

 

“But since we’re all pretty shite at this, we’ll need something new to try.” Niall says. He stands up, clapping his two friends on the shoulder as he shoots a cheeky grin at Zayn.

 

“Well I don’t know what you lads like but my best friend Louis teaches this drama class for kids. He’s pretty good and the kids love him.”

 

“We’re not exactly kids.” Harry says. He’s not good at acting and he doesn’t need to embarrass himself in front of a dozen people to prove it.

 

Zayn snorts.

 

“Louise just had a baby girl and is on maternity leave - that’s the woman who usually teaches the drama course for adults - so Louis’ filling in for her for the rest of the week until they find a replacement.” He talks slowly, like he’s making sure every word he chooses is the right one, a bit like Harry himself. Zayn smiles gently at him.

 

He really is nice, Harry decides.

 

“Ha! Louis fillin’ in for Louise. Brilliant.” Niall cackles at that.

 

“Yeah.” And Zayn seams to like Niall’s bright personality.

“So you could go try it out?” he beams, looking like the sun. God that boy is beautiful.

 

“Fuck yeah, that’s perfect! Let’s try acting, lads!” Niall is ecstatic, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Harry glowers at him as he shakes his head immediately.

Niall is _so_ not making him do this.

 

“It sounds like fun.” Harry hears Liam say while he’s still grinning eagerly at Zayn.

 

“No! I’m bad at it and you both know that. I’m not doing this!”

Harry crosses his arms and deepens his frown.

 

“Well, if you change your mind, I think his course is starting in an hour. You can check on the activities list on the pin board.” Zayn shrugs with one shoulder and moves a step back.

 

“Yeah, we saw it earlier. And we’ll find a way ta change your mind, mate.” Niall points at Harry, his broad smile so infectious that Harry actually forgets to be angry for a split second.

 

“Louis’ really cool. He won’t push you or anything.” Zayn tries to reassure him but Harry’s back to shaking his head like a reluctant child refusing to eat his vegetables.

 

“If you go, tell him I sent you.” Zayn says with one last smile and turns to walk back to his desk to collect his things.

 

“Will do!” Niall hollers at him, already leading his friends out the door as per usual.

Liam waves at Zayn awkwardly as they leave.

 

 

 

 

Out in the hallway again, the three of them stroll back to the pin board.

Niall is scratching his belly murmuring, “I’m fuckin’ starvin’.” while still leading the way.

That’s when Harry realizes the other two both still want to try the drama class.

 

“Wait, no! I’m not gonna be acting. You can’t make me!” Harry steps away from his traitorous friends. He’s walking backwards moving further away, almost bumping into one of the plastic chairs set in a row against the wall. 

 

Liam follows him as he’s backing up.

“You really won’t have to do anything. You can just watch as we make fools out of ourselves.” He smiles.

“I promise we’ll save you from any embarrassing situation.” He gestures for Harry to come back to where Niall is still checking the list on the board.

 

“There’s a Louis Tomlinson teaching drama in two hours.”

Niall reads aloud and does a little cheer as he’s turning towards them.

 

“No.” Harry says simply. “It’s in two hours anyway. What are we gonna do until then?”

He’s desperate and he knows it.

 

“We can go eat something?” Liam looks at his watch. “It’s just past eleven anyway.”

 

“Perfect! We can go find a nice place ta eat and then come back, fed an’ happy. Let’s go, ya cunts!” The irish lad heads for the door, sparing no last look at his mates.

 

Damn their logical thinking.

 

Harry deflates, too tired to protest any more, and with his shoulders hanging and a small frown on his face he let’s Liam gently tug at his elbow to walk out together.

**Author's Note:**

> come by my tumblr: weyhey-larry :)


End file.
